pluribusfandomcom-20200214-history
Movements, battles and siege
Movement rules Armies have a default moving range of 3 blocks on the ingame map. Difficult terrain will lower the moving range (2 blocks in forest ; 1 block and 10% dead soldiers in inland desert, swamps and mountains). When two armies meet, a movement battle happens using RGB. The first player to win 5 times takes preceedence. He can decide wether to : ignore the other army and bypass it, block the other army, attack the other army. Depending on the difference of points he got in the movement battle he will get a bonus or not. If he decides to simply block the other army, his rival can decide to attack or move back to where he came from. He'll have an attacking malus. Castles cannot be bypassed. They require at least 100 soldiers to be manned. A mobile army can be garrisonned into a castle, it'll then need 1 turn to be able to move again. An empty castle doesn't prevent occupation and is automatically seized. A walled city acts as a castle minus the occupation prevention. Supply lines In order to form a supply line, an army in hostile, neutral or non-civilized territory must leave at least 100 men in each hexe of a contiguous line. These men left behind won't be able to move on their own and must be picked up by the main army. If the supply line is broken, the main army will suffer from attrition each turn : 10% in plains, 15% in forests, 20% in mountains, 25% in swamps, deserts and snow. An extra 5% is added for autumn turns, and 10% for winter turns. Harrassing troops An army can be set into harrassing mode only in friendly territory. It'll stick to the area it is for 1 turn. When harrassing a 5 turn RGB battle ensues, the damage are only delt to the defending company. In case of draw, the defenders avoid taking damages. Damage depends on the ratio between attacking and defending companies so we don't have a 1 man company killing 500 people. Harrassing companies cannot engage in battle themselves, but can be engaged after a movement battle, 3 turns to win. Raiding troops An army can be set into raiding mode only in hostile territory. It'll stick to the area it is for 1 turn. A raiding army will take away the gold from the area, and add it to the next tax raise. Armies carrying gold can be intercepted. If they lose, the gold is given to the winning army. Looted areas do not give taxes the next year. Siege Once a siege has been laid, the attacking army start sapping the fortifications. The siege is divided in 3 phases * Phase one : building siege positions that supress the supply capabilities. Takes 1 full turn after the begining of the siege. Garrison loses between 10% and 25% of troops. In order to siege a coastal city, both the land and sea hexe must be occupied. * Phase two : destroying the walls. First a RGB battle, 3 to win. If the defendents lose the walls are broken and garrison loses between 25% and 50% of its troops. If the defendents wins, the walls stay intact, the garrison loses between 10% and 25% of troops. * Phase three : Last defense of the place. Classical battle with the remaining garrison if the assault is given. If not, the garrison loses bewteen 50% to 75% each turn. Moreover the sieging army can propose the Garrison, without the consent of its ruler, to surrender, if they manage to win a RGB (to simulate negociations), 3 to the win once Hitpoint 1 is reached. That can only happen once. A siegeing army will suffer from attrition during autumn (between 5% and 10%) and winter (between 10% and 20%). The besieged garrison can make a sortie. It'll suffer a -5 damage value to its attacks. If the garison is defeated, the siege ends and the remaining soldiers are captured.